Sword Art Goten
by Eon Nexus
Summary: "It's just a game he said, it'll be FUN he said! I'm gonna punt Yamcha if I ever see him again." Harem story
1. Son Goten

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own any of the characters that appear in this story. This is being made purely for entertainment porpuses and to satisfy my craving for Goten stories.

 ** _Son Goten_**

Sword Art Online. The new game that has encapsulated the interest of people the world over. Thanks to the functionality of the nerve gear, the game has been able to capture the express feeling of being in a fantasy world, the lush green grass, the medieval towns, even the wildlife currently being torn apart by a 14 year old boy.

screeches of a boar as a pair of hands rip through its intestents*

"It's just a game, he said. It'll be FUN he said! I'm going to punt Yamcha the next time I see him!"

This, was Goten, with his pitch black messy hair and a lean body with muscles suited to a weight lifter, he's the spitting image of his father Goku.

And also in the middle of scaring the bijibites out of his two new freinds.

A boy with smoothed down, jet black hair that was just barely shorter than Goten couldn't help but just stare at how his friend was mutalating a random boar that they had encountered once when they had left the first town. Hesitantly, he looked up at their third companian, a decently tall young man with messy hair that was a light brown, bordering on red, and a small stubble growing on his chin.

"Um, should we, do something?"

"Kirito, I am honest to god terrified to go anywhere close to Goten at the moment, if I had to pee before entering this game, I am sure my blatter would be empty for the next couple of months."

Knowing exactly how his freind felt, he just nodded numbly, continuing to stare as Goten continued to turn the poor boar into litteral ribbons.

"Y-yeah, right."

 ** _Earlier that day_**

"THIS IS THE BEST BIRTH-DAY GIFT EVER!!!"

Goten was ecstatic. He was actually experiencing virtual reality and it was amazing! He could do so much, he could do whatever he wanted and didn't have to worry about getting in trouble with his mom or anyone else!

"I'm going to give Yamcha the biggest hug the next time I see him"

He plopped down in the grass, right next to the two people he met since this whole thing started.

Kirito let out a small chuckle, "This whole thing must really mean alot to you, huh?"

"Well, duh! this is the first time I've ever experienced this kind of thing," Goten sighed "It really is amazing"

He looked over just in time to see Klien finish stretching, only to let out a huge yawn, "Oh man, well I have to say, this whole day certainly has been something else hasen't it? I'm glad to have met you guys, but it's starting to get pretty late, and some freinds should be coming over to my house soon" Oh yeah, they did spend alot of time together today, it's funny, the three of them just sorta met randomly, next thing he knows, the three of them are sitting near a cliff, talking as if they knew eachother their whole life. He kind of didn't want it to end.

He was thinking about voicing his thoughts, but Kirito spoke up first, "Why don't we meet up tommorow? I'm free, how about you guys? Maybe then we could actually get some progress done in this game"

Goten grinned "Yeah, that sounds great! Let's do it!"

Klien thought about for a second before smiling at the other two "Okay, I think I'm free tommorow, why not? I'm in"

The three of them just talked for a few seconds afterwards, agreeing to the time and place they would meet, before Klein finnaly decided to log out, only for a new problem to arise.

"Uh, guys? Where's the logout button?"

Goten and Kirito gave a simultaneous "huh?" before opening up their menus to see what the problem was, Kirito being the first to respond, "The hell? The logout button should be right here! What happened!?" It was then that Goten started to get a very bad feeling, something was wrong, something was very wrong, but before he could give voice to his concerns, the three of them were enveloped in a bright light, and they were suddenly back in the main town, surrounded by every other player in SAO.

Before any of them could truly asses the situation, a large shadow enveloped the area, belonging to a giant red cloak, addorned with yellow edges.

For some reason, Goten felt his day was about to take a very drastic turn. And so he decided to just say the first thing that popped into his head.

"Oh, crapbaskets"

Aaaand scene, that's it for todays chapter everyone, but before I leave you I should probably make a few things clear,

The setting: this takes place in my "Dragon Ball Zenkai" AU, and as such, there are several differences to the actual shows this is based off, namely, Goten, in this AU, Goku had married Bulma instead of Chichi and as such, Gohan and Goten are both their children. For the most part, you won't have to worry about the Dragon Ball side of things being changed all that much, hopefully though, I'll get to doing the Zenkai story soon enough so I wont have to worry about it.

As for the SAO characters just magically being in the world of Dragon Ball? Just roll with it, the Dragon Ball setting does actually seem suprizingly realistic to me, so it isn't too hard to think the SAO characters could exist there.

Well, that's all for now, tell me what you think, and any critizism is welcome

Ciao!


	2. Crisis

Authers Note

Wow, okay, so, where do I begin?

FUCK.

SCHOOL.

Yeah I think that's a good start!

So I feel I owe it to the few people following this story that I should explain just what's going on, I first published this story at a time in wich I was told that I was going to pass, the day after, I was then told I would be attending summer school. Things just kept getting worse after that, to the point where I just fell into depression. I actually wanted to try a bi-weekly upload with this story but as you can see, that just didn't happen, and now I'm not sure if I could even keep it that way.

BUT THAT'S ENOUGH ABOUT ME!

Before we begin I'd just like to adress a guest review that seemed a bit confused (I'd like to do more of these but I'm working off of my phone and still getting used to things)

For anyone who seems to think Goten met Kirito and Klien in real life, they didn't. They met inside of SAO and were planning to meet inside the game again the next day. Just wanted to clear that up.

So without further ado,

GOTEN! TAKE IT AWAY!!!

Disclaimer

Goten: Eon doesn't own me, kirito or anyone else featured in this story, though he may take inspiration from our respective abridged series.

 ** _CRISIS_**

Gotens mind was blank.

He couldn't think, what could he think!? One moment he was enjoying his new game with his new freinds, and the next he's in the starting town with a giant in a red robe talkings down to them! he didn't even know what the guy was saying! His mind bassically stopped after his name (Kiyaba was it?) He may not be as bright as his mom and brother, but he was smart enough to realize when something was going on. The missing logout button, the scary realism-there a bright flash, and the guy that was talking was gone-and now everyone was freaking out, yeah he could figure things out. And he knew he need to get the heck out of there!

He quickly grabbed Kirito and Klein -was it him or do they look a bit different?- "Wha- hey Goten-!" "Talk later Klein!" Klein shut up instantly, and did Kirito look scared? Doesn't matter, gotta move! In his head, he could only hope his mom didn't react _too_ badly.

 ** _CAPSULE CORP_**

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YAMCHA!"

Bulma was not happy woman. Quite the opposite actually! She was pissed. She was **very** pissed. And she was planning on directing it **all** towards her ex. "N-now come on Bulma, I'm sure he didn't mean for this to happen!" That is, if Goku doesn't calm her down enough first, a task he is finding harder to do then his fight with Jiren "Goku our son is tapped in a death-game because of him!" They'd just recieved the news that the game yamcha got for Gotens birthday, Sword Art Online, has trapped all of it's players inside the game, with the nerve gear frying their brains should they die in the game or have the helmet attempted to be removed by force, and to make things worse, they just recently used the dragon balls to finnally bring back king kai and some other meaningless wish, so they won't be usable for at least another year! They can't even attempt to look for the man responsible without risking him frying everyone himself! "Come on Bulma, I know you're worried, I am too! But Goten is a smart kid, and he's not alone either, I'm sure he'll be alright." Bulma softened her tone as she looked up at her husband "Goku, that's not what I'm worried about, we might not have done much, but capsule corp did help with and is credited for the creation of the nerve gear, and you know Goten can't keep a sectret like that, when the other players find out who he is-"

 ** _AINCRAD, FIRST FLOOR_**

 _"Just what do you think will happen?"_

"-sigh- So what now guys?" Goten, after dragging his freinds outside the town, had just finished getting breifed about what exactly red robes (that's what he decided to call the giant) had said, and was wondering just what to do now that they're stuck in this place.

Kleins freinds hadn't entered the game like they were supposed to, so Goten and Kirito were the only vaguely familiar people he knew, speaking of Kirito- "Well we probably shouldn't just stand around here, we should be getting to the next town, and grinding against any spare monsters when we get the ch- ** _" -thwok!-_**

Just as Kirito was talking, a boar decided now would be the best time to ram into Goten.

Gotens eyes twitched, and for a split second, seemed to flash green. Kirito and Klein then learned a very important lesson.

 **Never piss Goten off.**

The whole town could hear the boars screams.

Aaaand cut!

That's it for chapter 2, again I apologize to anyone who was wondering what happened, hopefully this won't happen again, but untill the next chapter!

I should probably rewatch SAO so I actually know what the hell I should be writing about.


End file.
